


Between 7 and 7:05

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy hit the snooze button on her alarm. The thing nagged worse than Giles.





	Between 7 and 7:05

Buffy hit the snooze button on her alarm. The thing nagged worse than Giles. 

She just wanted a normal life with normal friends doing normal teenage stuff. She didn’t want much, just the odd party, to venture among the living once in a while. There was no need for Giles to be such a stick in the mud. 

If only she could ride him as hard as he rode her. 

Buffy lost herself in this thought for a while and her hand began to wander towards her waistband. 

She still had a few minutes before she had to get up.


End file.
